A conventional pharmaceutical injecting device of this type was configured as follows.
Specifically, the configuration comprised a main body case having a pharmaceutical syringe installation component, a piston provided movably with respect to the pharmaceutical syringe installed in this pharmaceutical syringe installation component, drive mechanism that drives this piston, a controller that is electrically connected to this drive mechanism, and a display component that is connected to this controller.